


Vow

by slincoln



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Gen, Punching, Space Adventure, boss of space, sparklefists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slincoln/pseuds/slincoln
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy mission, find the Skrulls a new home and then return home to Earth, and then and then and then...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the characters contained in this story are the property of Marvel. No infringement is intended.
> 
> Spoilers: This story takes place some amount of time after the events of Captain Marvel, but some time before Guardians of the Galaxy.

Carol Danvers hung in low orbit over a planet whose name she had already forgotten. For a moment the blues of the planet’s oceans reminded her of her home, Earth.That thought caused her to check her suit’s onboard communication system for any messages from a very specific communication device.She breathed a sigh of relief when she didn’t have any and returned her attention to the planet below.

It had all started the day before on Contraxia where Carol was refueling her ship, and herself.While Carol had been knocking back Xandarian Ale at the spaceport bar a Centauri representing a small farming colony on the edge of civilized space approached her with a problem. Badoon raiders were harassing the colony.Up until that point the Badoon had been content with being bribed to not ransack the colony, but the Centauri’s savings were running low and the Badoon’s price was increasing.It was an untenable situation and the colony needed help.Unfortunately for the colonists the Nova Corps was too preoccupied with their war with the Kree, while the Kree were just a liable to annex the colony for their own use. The colony didn’t have the means to defend itself and their situation grew increasingly desperate since the Badoon were due to return any day looking for their latest tribute.

Carol pushed herself to her feet, patted the Centauri on the shoulder and told him not to worry because Captain Marvel was on the job.She then tipped over because she had had quite a few Xandarin ales at that point and her blood chemistry wasn’t designed to handle them.Once Carol was back on her feet she got the coordinates to the colony and again promised the Centauri that he had nothing to worry about.The Centauri had only seemed moderately reassured.

In orbit over the colony Carol double checked to make sure her ship was safely hidden behind the planet’s moon.Carol didn’t need it to move around the galaxy, but she liked having a bed to sleep in when she was in deep space.The reclaimed Kree scout ship wasn’t much, but Carol could call it home.

A glimmer in the distance signaled the arrival of the Badoon raiding party.Carol considered intercepting the ship in orbit, but decided against it.In Carol’s experience it was better to verify the identity of the ship she was going to destroy before blowing it up.Besides, dealing with the Badoon on the planet’s surface made for a better show.Carol activated her battle helmet and dove into the planet’s atmosphere. 

She came in for a landing in the center of the colony directly in front of the colony’s leader“The Badoon are on their way, get your people to safety now.”

The Centauri leader nodded her head.“Are you sure you can handle this?”

Carol watched the mammoth Badoon warship descend out of the sky.“Oh yeah, no problem I got this.”She glanced back at the colony leader.“Shouldn’t you be going somewhere safe right about now?”

The Centauri leader crossed her arms.“Are you?”

“No, but I’m a professional bad decision maker,” Carol said.

“You’re putting your life on the line for us.”The leader said.“The least I can do is make sure you don’t face your doom alone.”

Carol did her best not to roll her eyes.“I’m not really facing any doom,” She said under her breath.She walked up to the Badoon ship, which had landed and lowered a boarding ramp.“Hey there,” she called out to the trio of Badoon who were walking down the ramp.“I’m going to need you to get back in your ship and vacate this system.The planet’s closed.”

“We have business with these Centauri,” the Badoon leader said.

“And now your business is with me,” Carol said.She kept her arms loose by her side.

The Badoon looked at the Centauri leader.“Who is this person?.”

Carol snapped her fingers.“Hey, look at me.Let me break this down slowly because frankly you seem a little dim.You were dealing with the nice Centauri lady, but now you talk to me.That’s how it works.Sorry, I don’t make the rules, I just explain them.”

“And who exactly are you?”

Carol cocked her head to one side.“I’m the person telling you how it is.”

“Do you think I care what some lone Kree thinks?”

Carol sighed and held up an index finger.“Let me stop you right there.First of all, I’m not Kree.Secondly,” she paused.“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name.”

“Herzbog the Merciless,” the Badoon said.

Carol raised an eyebrow.“Well that’s a bit much don’t you think?Okay Herzbog, as I was saying.First of all, I’m not Kree.Second of all, you should care what I think because I’m the one you’re negotiating with, and these negotiations are the only thing keeping me from putting your head up your own ass.”

Herzbog took a step closer to Carol and the Badoon warrior towered over her.“Very well not Kree, what are you terms?”

“I’m so glad you asked.”Carol started to tick itemsoff on the fingers of her left hand.“First, you’re going to apologize to the nice people of this colony and pay back the money you stole from them, or however much of it you have left.Second, you are going to immediately vacate this system and never come back. Third, and this is really more optional, turn yourself in to the Nova Corp and confess all the crimes you’ve obviously committed.” 

“And if we don’t agree to your terms?”Herzbog asked.

“Then I ruin your world and you go to jail if you’re lucky,” Carol replied.“Honestly it’s not much different from accepting the terms just more painful for you.”

Herzbog looked over at one of his guards.“Woz, take care of her for me.”

The hulking guard nodded and unslung his laser rifle.In the blink of an eye Carol raised her right arm and shot Woz in the chest with a photon blast, knocking him onto the deck of the ramp.Carol raised her hand up to her mouth then blew across her clenched fist.“That’s your first strike, care to try again?”

Herzbog took step back from Carol.“What are you?”

Carol allowed her power to flow through her and her entire body started to glow.“I’m a person who doesn’t like bullies.Now leave before I smash your ship into a million tiny pieces.”

Herzbog picked up the fallen blaster rifle.“I will not be defeated by the likes of you.”He fired the rifle at Carol.The blast caught her square in the chest causing energy to ripple around her.Herzbog fired again and once again Carol shrugged it off.

Carol reached out and grabbed the rifle out of Herzbog’s hands.“I think that’s enough from you.Are you ready to give up yet?”

“The Badoon never give up,” Herzbog said.

Carol grabbed Herzbog and lifted him up off feet.“I humbly suggest you make an exception for me.”She threw Herzbog up the boarding ramp.The Badoon picked himself up off the desk then looked over at his other guard.The guard shook his head then ran into the ship, leaving Herzbog along with Carol.“This is embarrassing, I’m embarrassed for you.Know when you’re beaten and go home.”

Herzbog shook his fist at Carol.“You haven’t heard the last of us, do you hear me?You’ve made an enemy of the Badoon Hegemony.”

Carol waved her hand in front of her face“You see this?This is my scared face.Run along now.”She waved for Herzbog to board his ship.

The leader of the Centauri colony stepped out of her hiding place and stood next to Carol as they watched the Badoon ship take off.“I have never in my life ever seen anything like that.”

Carol kept her eyes fixed on the hips.“If that impressed you wait til you see the encore.”Carol glanced over at the Centauri.“You might want to take a step back.”Carol’s helmet snapped into place around her head and she blasted off.

Carol angled her flight path towards the Badoon ship which had come to a stop in the planet’s troposphere.Ports in the ship’s hull opened and large cannons rolled into view.

“You assholes don’t know when to leave well enough alone,” Carol said to herself.“Oh well, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

The Badoon ship opened fire on the planet and Carol dove to put herself in between the oncoming fire and the colony.The first salvo staggered her, but Carol was able to maintain her position.While the Badoon guns charged for another volley Carol closed the distance between herself and the ship. She smashed into one of the gun emplacements and unleashed all of the pent up energy she had been collecting.The cannon exploded causing the ship to list to one side.Carol continued to punch her way through the ship until she finally burst through the topside of the vessel.She hovered above the crippled Badoon raider and watched as the crew fled the ship in life pods.

Content that the threat was neutralized Carol flew back to the colony.The colonists had emerged from their hiding spots and milled about in the town square.Carol deactivated her helmet as she touched down in the middle of the throng.

“That was truly remarkable,” the colony leader said as she stepped out of the crowd.“We are forever in your debt.”

Carol raised her hand to stop the leader.“No you aren’t.I was in the area and could lend a hand, so I did, that’s all.”

The Centauri leader patted Carol on the shoulder.“Even so, very few people in the galaxy would act like you did.We don’t have much, but whatever you want is yours.”

“I didn’t do this for a reward,” Carol said.“But if you could see you way to providing my ship with a few supplies I’d be mighty grateful.”

“Of course, feel free to take whatever you need.”

Carol tapped on her wrist computer to summon her ship from its hiding spot.The ship descended out of the clouds and landed next to the colony.“I don’t want you to think I’m doing this for the reward, but a lady’s got to eat you know?”

After the supplies had been loaded and Carol had said many, many goodbyes she climbed on board her ship the Eagle and closed the boarding ramp.“I need to get a cowboy hat.That would really sell my gun for hire look,” Carol said to the empty ship as she made her way to the cockpit.She piloted the ship out of the planet’s atmosphere and then leaned back in her seat.“Talk to me Goose,” Carol said.

“Hello Captain Danvers, it’s good to have you back onboard,” the shipboard AI Carol had named Goose said in voice that sounded vaguely like Anthony Edwards.

“It’s good to be back,” Carol replied.“How’s the ship?”

“The ship experienced no damage in your fight with the Badoon.We are fully fueled, provisioned, and ready to go to our next destination.”

Carol nodded her head.“Is there anything pressing I should know about?”

“Accessing newsfeeds,” Goose said.“The war between the Kree and Xandar continues despite recent peace talks.”

“I could stop that, but I promised the Supreme Intelligence I’d stay out of Kree business if they stopped pursuing the Skulls, sorry Xandar,” Carol said.

“Aside from that, there are no major crises at the moment,” Goose said.

“You mean to tell me I have honest to god free time?If you had a body I’d kiss you Goose,” Carol said.“Set a course for…” Carol stopped mid sentence and checked her wrist communicator again.

“Set a course for Captain?”Goose asked.

Carol rubbed her forehead.“Set a course for Knowhere. Something will undoubtably catch on fire on our way there, and I’d like to have a drink before I have to save the galaxy again.”

“Affirmative, course for Knowhere laid in.”The Eagle broke out of orbit and flew towards the nearest jump point.

-Xandar City, Xandar

In the offices of the Xandaran Nova ace reporter Lyris Lyne walked up to her boss, Peryn Whyst and dropped a data pad onto his desk.“What’s this?”Whyst asked as he reached for the pad.

“My next story boss,” Lryis said.

Whyst looked down at the pad and saw an out of focus picture of Carol.“No way Lyne, the Nova doesn’t trade in fairy tales.”

“Captain Marvel isn’t a fairy tale.She’s out there saving people.That is absolutely a story the Nova should be interested in.”

“You have proof that she’s real then?”

“I have testimony from people she’s saved, and there’s a lot of testimony boss,” Lyris said.

“So you have your story then, why are you pitching it to me?”

“This is just the background research.She is the story.Who she is, where is she from, why is a Kree putting the screws to her own empire?”

“I can’t possibly imagine why anyone would have a problem with that collection of assholes.”

“Admit it, you never see a rogue Kree,” Lyris said.“That’s what make this all the more interesting.What makes a Kree go rogue?”

Whyst waved his hands to stop Lyris.“Okay, okay, that’s all well and good, but how are you to get the story?”

Lyris folded her arms across her chest.“Simple, I interview her.”

“And how are you going to do that?”

“She’s been sighted on Knowhere a lot, I figure I’ll head there and wait until she shows up.”

“And what do you want from me?”

“It’s not like it’s easy or cheap to get to Knowhere, plus I’ll have expenses when I’m there.”

“Do you think I’m made of money Lyne?” Whyst asked.

“I think you will be after I file this story.Come on Peryn you know this is gold, an exclusive interview with an honest to god galactic hero.”

Whyst drummed his fingers on his desk.“Fine, go get it and spend whatever you have to.Now get out of here and don’t come back until you have that interview.”

Lyris saluted Whyst.“I won’t let you down chief.”

“Be careful out there Lyris.Knowhere isn’t the safe place in the galaxy.”

“Don’t worry boss, I won’t take any needless risks.”Lyris said as she left the office.

“It’s the risks you think you need to take that have me worried,” Whyst said to the empty office.

-Spartax

Half a galaxy away on the planet Spartax, deep in the heart of the Spartax Empire, J’son, the Emperor of Spartax, strode through his palace in the capital city with an aide scurrying alongside him.“Your grace, this is totally irregular, this meeting is not on the agenda and you were expected at a revue of farming technology…” the aide checked a holographic clipboard he was holding.“Twenty minutes ago.”

“Tell the farmers they can either wait or reschedule, something far more important has come up C’both,” J’son said.

“But your grace, what could possibly be more important than glad handing your subjects?”C’both asked.

“I can think of a great many things, but in this case, the safety of our beloved empire,” J’son said.

“Do you need me to summon the defense minister, or any of your generals?”

J’son came to a stop and rested a hand on C’both’s shoulder.“What I need you to do for me is explain to all those farmers why they won’t be graced with my wondrous presence today.Be sure to use your most flower language.Can you do that for C’both?”

C’both nodded his head.“Yes your grace.”

J’son tapped C’both on the shoulder.“Good, that’s what I want to hear.Keep up the good work and who knows, there might be a lordship in your future.”

C’both bowed.“Thank you your grace.I will deal with the farmers immediately your grace.”He turned and ran down the hallway away from J’son.

“I thought he would never leave,” J’son said to himself.He pushed open the door next to him and entered a small conference room.Inside he found two cloaked figures standing in the shadows.“I trust your trips were uneventful.Can I offer either of you any refreshments before we begin?”

Ronan the Accuser stepped out of the shadows.“We are not here for refreshments J’son, Emperor of Spartax.”

The matriarch of the Badoon Hegemony also stepped into the light.“You called us here J’son, for your sake I hope it was for more than just a meal.”

J’son walked over to a wet bar and poured himself a drink of a bright green liquor.“It was mere a suggestion, but if you’re ready to talk business then let’s talk.”He tapped a button on his wrist computer and a hologram of Carol Danvers appeared in the center of the room.Ronan and the Matriarch both took a step back.“So you know her.”

“That Kree nuisance has been ravaging my raiding parties for weeks now,” the Matriarch said.

“That abomination is no Kree,” Ronan said.“She was the pet of the Starforce gone feral.She isn’t even an inferior pink Kree, she is Terran through and through."

“Then what we must do is simple,” the Matriarch said.“We go to Terra and burn it to the ground.”

J’son took a stip of his drink.That would be unwise.Terra is one of Asgard’s Nine Realms.”

“Odin is a doddering old fool,” the Matriarch said.

“Perhaps, but his sons are ambitious and still dream of conquest.You might succeed in razing Terra, but the retribution from Asgard would be swift, and forgive me for saying so, but the Badoon Hegemony, as strong as it might be, could not withstand the attack from an angered Asgard.No, best not rouse the one-eyed fool from his slumber.”

“Then what is it you are suggesting?”The Matriarch asked.Ronan crossed his arms and stared at J’son in silence.

J’son walked over to the hologram.“As satisfying as burning her home world would be.In this case the more direct approach is warranted.”

“You don’t have enough ships,” Ronan said.“I’ve seen her tear through fleets like they were made of paper.”

That’s why we don’t attack her head on,” J’son said.“She fancies herself a hero.We can use that to our advantage.”

The Matriarch took a step towards Ronan.“So I take it you have a plan?

J’son smiled at the Matriarch.“I have a plan.”

Ronan glowered at J’son.“What is your interest in the mongrel Spartax?I know why the Baddon Matriarch is here, and she embarrassed the Kree Empire, but why do you care?”

J’son took another sip of his drink.“She interfered with a mining rights deal I was negotiating with a small planet on the edge of Spartax space.I did not appreciate her sticking her nose where it doesn’t belong.”J’son slammed his glass down on the conference table.“She cost me a great deal of money and I intend to extract every unit I lost out of her hide!”

Ronan nodded his head.“Officially the Kree Empire cannot off you any assistance in this matter.The Supreme Intelligence came to certain arrangements with the traitor.Unofficially, I would like to hear this plan of yours.”

J’son picked up his glass.“And what about you Matriarch?”

“Let me hear your plan and then I will make my decision,” the Matriarch said.

J’son smiled.“Very well, in that case let’s begin.”

-to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: here_we_go_joker_dot_gif. After finishing Now or Never Now, I was casting about for a new Captain Marvel story idea when finally it came to me. Take one part Carol's line about all the planets that don't have Avengers, one part Tony's "and then and then and then" line in Civil War, a pinch of Kelly Sue DeConnick's second volume of Captain Marvel and I had my story. Six chapters with a new one every Wednesday (new comic book day, yay!). I like to think of Vow as a limited series comic book. Fun fact, I never nearly introduced a gigantic continuity error into the entire story, but caught myself in time and holy had to rewrite a tiny bit of the first chapter, can you tell what it is? I hope everyone enjoys Vow, I had a bunch of fun writing it. Until next time.  
-sam, 2019-08-21


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All the characters contained in this story are the property of Marvel. No infringement is intended.
> 
> Spoilers: This story takes place some amount of time after the events of Captain Marvel, but some time before Guardians of the Galaxy.

* * *

The Eagle’s navigation computer beeped, waking Carol up from her nap in the pilot’s seat.She looked out the window and saw that she had arrived at Knowhere.“I will never get used to seeing this place,” she said to herself.“Aliens planets are one thing, but giant alien heads are a whole different matter.”

Carol piloted the ship into the ancient Celestial skull.She followed the instructions of flight control and landed the Eagle on the indicated landing pad.“Keep an eye on the ship for me Goose,” she ordered the AI as she got out of her seat and powered down the ship’s engines.

After negotiating the landing fees with the harbor master Carol made her way to the market to buy the rest of the supplies she needed for the ship.It was when she was haggling over the price of a Quarnex battery that she felt someone watching her.Carol hastily finished buying the battery, overpaying in the process, and hustled down a side street.

“Danvers when are you going to learn you need to be incognito,” Carol said to herself as she glanced down at her gaudy uniform.“No time to change it now.”

Carol hunkered down between two empty shop stalls and waited.It wasn’t long before she heard footfalls coming down the alley behind her.Carol glanced out around the stall and saw a robed figure walking towards her.Carol pulled her head back then waiting.When the footsteps were on top of her Carol leapt out of her hiding place and grabbed her pursuer, lifting the person up into the air.“You have five seconds to explain yourself before I splatter your head all over this alley,” Carol said.She drew back her right arm and let her fist crackle with barely contained energy.

“No wait, stop, I don’t mean you any harm,” a female voice said.The hood on her cloak fell back to reveal a green alien with black hair.She held up her hands in surrender.

“Who are you then?”Carol tightened her grip on the front of the woman’s cloak.

“I’m a reporter from Xandar, I’m looking to do a story on the renegade Kree warrior running around the galaxy doing good.My credentials are in my pocket.”

Carol lowered the woman but didn’t release her.“Show me.”

The woman reached into her cloak and withdrew an ID card which she held up for Carol to read.“See, just like I said.”

“Okay Lyris Lyne,” Carol said as she studied the ID.“Let’s say I believe you, what then?”

Lyris scrabbled against Carol’s grip for a moment then stopped.“Hopefully you’ll give me the scoop of the century and agree to an interview.My readers have so many questions about you.”

Carol released the reporter and let her drop to the ground.‘And what if I don’t want to give an interview, I like my privacy.”

“That’s fine, you’re well within your rights to do that, but for your sake I really hope you reconsider.”

Carol raised her fist again.“Why, is that a threat?”

“No, goodness no,” Lyris said.“I don’t think I could threaten you even if I wanted to.You are very intimidating, did you know that?What I meant is that I’m giving you the chance to set your narrative in the public and stop having other people set it for you.”

“What do you mean by other people?”Carol asked as she lowered her arm.

“I meant what I said.Right now you’re letting other people decide who you are to the public.One, or even a series of, interviews with me will put you back in control of your public persona.”

“Really, you’d be able to do all that for me?Just how big is the circulation of your newspaper anyway?”

“My what?”

Carol sighed“Seriously, you don’t know what a newspaper is?I meant how how many people read your writing, or listen to it, watch it, or I don’t know, smell it.Hey I don’t judge, it’s a big galaxy and if some creatures get their news by smelling it then who am I to judge that, am I right?Works for dogs after all.”

“You are the strangest Kree I’ve ever met,” Lyris said.

“That’s because I’m not Kree,” Carol said.

“You aren’t, but the uniform?”

“It’s a long story,” Carol said.

“So explain it to me, that’s why I’m here after all.”

Carol sighed.“What are you after, really?”

Lyris squared her shoulders.“You are the biggest story in the galaxy that nobody know about.You’re out there trying to improve people’s lives and I respect that.So I want to give you the chance to tell the galaxy your story.”

“And that’s it, you don’t have any other motive?”

“I’m not going to lie to you and say it won’t be a huge boost to my career to interview you, but mostly, yeah.”

Carol tapped her foot as she thought the request over.“Okay here’s the deal.I’ll consent to a pre-interview interview, and if I like where it goes then you can run your story.But if I don’t you can’t print anything, that sound fair?”

“Do you want any say over that goes into the final story?”

Carol shook her head.“If you convince me that you’re the person to write my story fairly then I don’t care if what you say is positive or negative because I’ll know its your honest belief,”She paused then smirked.“Though obviously I’m always a fan of good press.”

“I’m not here to write a fluff piece about you,” Lyris said.“That’s not my style.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Carol said.“One last question, do you have an expense account?”

“Yes, why?”

Carol clapped Lyris on the shoulder.“Good, that means you’re buying.”She hustled Lyris out of the alley.

After they had rounded the corner and left the alleyway a cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows.“She is on Knowhere, send the fleet,” the figure said into a communicator.

Carol lead Lyris into her favorite bar and found them seats in a quiet corner of the establishment.Carol signaled her drink order to a passing waitress.She then sat down and rested her hands on the table top.“Okay, you have my undivided attention until my drink gets here, what do you want to know?”

“For starters who are you?You say you aren’t Kree, but you wear a Starforce uniform and most of your work has been protecting the Skrulls and other species oppressed by the Kree empire.”

“Like I told you, I’m not Kree, but that doesn’t mean I wasn’t a member of the Starforce.”

“That sounds very complicated,” Lyris said.

“You have no idea,” Carol replied.

“So fill me in,” Lyris said.She leaned forward in her seat.“Tell me where Captain Marvel is really from, and how a not Kree gets to be a member of the Starforce.”

“For the record, that’s not my real name,” Carol said.“Mar-Vell was a friend and I took the name to honor her sacrifice.”

“What is your name then?”

Carol leaned back as the waitress delivered their drinks.“Oh no, we haven’t gotten to be secret identity friends yet, maybe later, but not now and certainly not for print.”

Lyris nodded her head.“Of course, of course, I didn’t mean to offend you.”

Carol waved her hand.“Don’t worry about it.It’s a valid question that I’m not going to answer.Everything else though, I’m an open book.”

“Very well, let’s start at the beginning.If you aren’t Kree then where are you from?”

Carol made a face.“I lied, I’m not going to tell you that either.I’ve made plenty of enemies out here and I don’t want them to take their frustrations out on my home.”

“That’s fair I suppose.Can you at least tell me if everyone else on your home planet have powers like you?”

Carol shook her head.“No, not even close.”She held up her hand and let a small trickle of power flow through it.“This was an accident caused by an experimental light speed engine.The Kree then abducted and brainwashed me to use my power for their own purposes.”

“That sounds awful, what happened next?”

“Oh you know, lots of explosions, lot of punching, it’s really not that interesting.”Carol took a sip of her drink.

“I don’t know about that,” Lyris said.“It sounds interesting to me.”

Carol ran a finger around the rim of her glass.“The only interesting thing you need to tell your readers is that the Kree tried to exterminate the Skrulls, and I stopped them.”

Before Lyris could reply and Aakonian walked up to the table.“Are you Captain Marvel?”He asked Carol.

Carol looked around the bar, then down at her uniform before she nodded her head.“I am.”

“You know my people have been at odds with the Kree for ages.Well, the colony I’m from is located on the border of Kree space.”

“And now the Kree are threatening your colony because they’re jerks,” Carol said.She stretched her arms.“Let me guess, you need my help fighting them off.”

“Yes, exactly, how did you know?”The Aakonian asked.

“Let’s just say it’s come up before,” Carol said.“Looks like we’re going to have to put a pin in this conversation,” she said to Lyris.

Lyris got out of her seat.“Are you kidding?An interview is good, but following along with you on one of your missions is great.”

“I can’t guarantee your safety out there,” Carol said.

“Dast my safety, this story is more important,” Lyris said.“Do you want me to sign a waver or something because I’ll happily sign one.”

Carol pinched the bridge of her nose.“That’s, no, that won’t be necessary.”She stood up from the table.

“So you’ll help my colony then?”the Aakonian asked Carol.

Before she replied, Carol glanced down at her communicator.“I’ve got time, give me the coordinates to your colony and I’ll sort out your Kree problem for you.”

The Aakonian bobbed his head up and down.“Bless you Captain Marvel, we don’t have much, but we’re willing to pay whatever price you ask.”

Carol held up her hands.“That’s really not necessary, just refuel my ship and we’ll call it even.”

The Aakonian pumped Carol’s hand up and down.“You are truly remarkable.Here are the coordinates.I will go let my people know to expect you.”The Aakonian ran off and was quickly lost in the crowd of the bar.

“Does that happen often?” Lyris asked.

“It occupies a solid portion of my day, yes,” Carol said.“Come on, let’s get you settled on the Eagle.”Carol motioned for Lyris to follow her out of the bar.

* * *

“This is quite the, uh, ship you have,” Lyris said as she set her bag down in the cluttered lounge of the Eagle.

“It’s not much, but I call it home,” Carol replied.“Head on up to the cockpit, you’ll want to be strapped in when we make the jump to the Aakonian colony.I’ll be along in a moment.I need to stow these supplies first.”

Lyris was strapping herself into the copilot’s seat when Carol entered the cockpit and sat down in the pilot’s seat.“For someone who claims to not be Kree you certainly have a lot of Kree things,” Lyris said.

Carol shrugged as she punched in the coordinates.“The way I see it they stole six years of my life from me.An outfit and a ship feels like the least they could give me in return.”She engaged the jump engine.

“What are you expecting to find when we get there?”Lyris asked.

“Some fools in need of getting their heads punched no doubt,” Carol replied.The ship lurched back into normal space and Carol checked the sensors.“That’s strange, there’s no sign of a colony on the scope.”Before Carol could finish her thought a warning klaxon begin to sound.“Unidentified bogies inbound.”

“You know, I’m getting the feeling we walked into a trap,” Lyris said.

“Look at the brain on you,” Carol said.“They’re powering up weapons so definitely hostile.

“What sort of weapons do you have on this ship?”Lyris asked.

Carol looked over at the reporter.“Me.”She unstrapped herself from the seat.“Can you fly this?”

“What do you mean can I fly this?Aren’t you the pilot?”

Carol activated her battle helmet.“I’ve got to deal with the fleet of enemy ships.Can you look after the Eagle while I’m gone?”

Lyris grabbed the ship’s controls.“I did a summer in the Nova Corps reserve, I can fly the ship, just don’t expect much from me.”

Carol nodded her head.“Keep the ship out of danger and leave the fighting to me.”She turned to leave the bridge.

“Wait, but where are you going?”Lyris asked.

Carol nodded in the direction of the forward canopy.“Out there.”She left the bridge before Lyris had a chance to ask any more questions.Carol flew out of the ship and sped ahead to meet the oncoming fleet.“Talk to me Goose,” she said to the shipboard AI.

“You have ten ships inbound with no sign of them slowing down,” Goose replied.

“Maybe a shot across their bow will get their attention,” Carol said.She pulled up to a stop and fired proton blasts from both of her hands that lanced in front of the hostile ships.In response the lead ship opened fire.Carol dodged out of the way of the oncoming fire and dove in closer to the lead ship.She smashed the cruisers forward batteries then turned on the other ships in the fleet.She smiled to herself when she realized she was in too close for the ships to fire on her without risking taking themselves out.

“Attention hostile craft,” Carol said over an open communications channel.“Nice try with the ambush, but it failed, no shame in that.Now stand down and let me figure out who wants to kill me today.”

In response the attacking ships turned and ran for the nearest jump point.Carol briefly considered disabling one of the fleeing ships but decided looking after that many prisoners would be more trouble than it was worth.Instead she activated her communicator.“Are you okay back there Lyris?”

“I’m in one piece,” Lyris replied.“Though I’m having a hard time processing what I just saw.Did you really fight an entire fleet to a standstill?”

“Why yes I did,” Carol replied.“Hang tight, I’m on my way back to the Eagle.”

“How strong are you?”Lyris asked when Carol walked back into the cockpit of the Eagle.

Carol shrugged her shoulders.“Strong enough.Right now though I need to figure out who’s trying to kill me this time.”

“Is this a common occurrence for you?”

“Do you mean do I piss people off?Yeah, it’s an occupational hazard.”Carol tapped on her wrist computer.“Maybe Goose can ID the ships.”

“Don’t bother, I know who they are,” Lyris said.“Those were Shadow Consortium ships.”

“The Shadow Consortium?”Carol asked.“Who are they and why do you know?”

“They’re a criminal organization of course, involved in all the usual rackets.I did an expose on them last year.What I don’t understand is why they would want to kill you.You haven’t broken up any of their operations have you?”

“I don’t know, maybe?I break up a lot of criminal enterprises and don’t alway bother to ask names,” Carol said.

“Well sharpen your memory because they obviously have it out for you,” Lyris said.

Carol flexed her hands.“I know someone who might help us find out, I don’t know if he’ll be willing to help, but I can convince him, I think.”

“Where?”

“Your home.”

-Spartax

A ping on his personal communicator tore J’son’s attention away from a meeting with his ministers.J’son excused himself and took the call in an antechamber off of his council hall.“You have better have good news for me,” he said by way of greeting to the leader of the Shadow Consortium.

“J’son you duplicitous snake, you’re lucky we aren’t holding this meeting in person otherwise I would gut you where you stand.”

J’son stroked his beard.“So you didn’t kill her is that why I’m hearing?”

“That bitch nearly crippled my best ships.You didn’t tell me we were walking into a fight against an opponent that strong.”

“Nonsense, I told you precisely who you had to kill.If you didn’t do enough research to know who you were facing that’s on you.But I like doing business with you and your organization and I’d hate to risk that relationship over a minor point like this.As a sign of good faith let me repair your damaged ships free of charge, or if you don’t want to take advantage of Spartax’s repair facilities I will pay for your repairs out of pocket.How does that sound?”

“It sounds like I need to hear what your real motive for such generosity is.”

J’son held out his hands.“No ulterior motive, I’m just trying to do what’s right.”

“You’ll pardon me if I don’t believe you, I know what happens to people who deal with the Emperor of Spartax.”

“And yet you did just that,” J’son said.“I will honor our agreement, and if you don’t want my help with your repairs then you’re welcome to spend your payment on them, but I can’t imagine you’ll come out ahead in the deal.”

A sour expression crossed the Shadow Consortium leader’s face.“Fine, you can pay for our repairs, but we are not using your facilities, I’m not that foolish.”

J’son smiled at the Aakonian.“I’m glad you agreed to see things my way and I look forward to working with you organization in the future.”

“Send me the units and we’ll see.”

“Of course, to the same account as before?”J’son asked.He was answered with a nod.“Excellent, until next time then.”J’son closed the connection and checked his wrist computer.Satisfied that he had the information he needed J’son turned his communicator back on and hailed Ronan.

“What is it Emperor J’son?”Ronan asked.“I am a busy man.

“As am I Accuser,” J’son replied.“I was calling to provide you with the location of the Shadow Consortium fleet, the wounded Shadow Consortium fleet.”

“So they failed in their task, I told you they would,” Ronan said.

“That you did, but as I told you before, it is of no concern.If they succeeded in killing her it would have been an unlooked for bonus, as it stands our plans continue on schedule, and you my Kree friend get to dispense your special brand of justice on an ancient enemy of your people.From your perspective I’d call that a win.”

“Smashing gnats like the Shadow Consortium is not why I agreed to this alliance.Tell me Emperor J’son, how dos this get us closer to our final objective?”

“You don’t attack someone like Captain Marvel head on,” J’son said.“I believe you learned that lesson the hard way Accuser.Instead we need to kill her with a thousand tiny cuts.Today was the first such cut.We will tear down everything in her life and only then will we be able to deliver the killing blow.”

“You play a dangerous game Emperor J’son.One that could very easily explode in your face, and I will not lift a finger to come to your aid if it does.”

“So long as we understand where we stand with each other,” J’son said.“Now I believe you have a fleet you have to accuse, or whatever it is you do.”

Ronan scowled at J’son.“We will talk about this in greater depth later.”

J’son bowed the hologram of Ronan.,“As always, I look forward to it Accuser.”He ended the transmission and returned to his cabinet meeting.

“Is everything okay your grace?”One of J’son’s aides asked.

J’son smiled at the table of assembled ministers.“Yes, everything is perfectly acceptable.Now where were we again?”

-To Be Continued-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All the characters contained in this story are the property of Marvel. No infringement is intended.
> 
> Spoilers: This story takes place some amount of time after the events of Captain Marvel, but some time before Guardians of the Galaxy.
> 
> * * *

-XANDAR

The Eagle hung in orbit over Xandar while Carol sat in the cockpit with the communication lines open.“Dey, come in Dey.”

Nova Corpsman Rhomann Dey’s face appeared as a hologram in front of Carol.“Oh it’s you,” Dey said.“What do you want?

“I want to land on your lovely planet and have a chat with you.”

“And why should I let you do either of those things?Wherever you go places a have a tendency to explode,” Dey said.

“I maintain what happened to that bar wasn’t my fault.How was I supposed to know that Kamodo couldn’t hold his liquor.”

“And now isn’t the best time for you to be seen on Xandar, what with the negations trying to end the war with the Kree and all.If the Accusers get word that you’re her it would undo years of work.”

“You know I believe in peace Dey, but those talks are going nowhere and I’m not going to tip them one way or the other.Having said that, if it makes you feel better I’ll be incognito my entire time on Xandar,” Carol said.

“You don’t know the meaning of the word,” Dey said.

“Of course I do, incognito is an assumed or false identity.”Carol smiled at the hologram.“Look Dey, I really need your help with something and I can’t talk about it on comms.Don’t forget, you owe me.”

“Yes I know, I know,” Dey said.Out of frame he tapped on his computer terminal.“You have clearance to land.”

“You’re the best Dey, meet you at the usual place?”Carol asked.

“I’ll be there,” Dey said.“And it had better be important.”

“Trust me it is.Say hi to your wife for me.”Carol ended the call and swung around in her seat.“Goose, take us in,” she told the ship’s AI.,

“What did you do to get a member of the Nova Corps in your debt?’ Lyris asked.

“Listening in were you?”Carol asked.

“Of course,” Lyris replied.

“If you have any errands you need to run while we’re on Xandar feel free to do them, I promise I won’t leave without you.”

“That’s okay, I haven’t been gone all that long.I’d rather sit in on your meeting with Corpsman Dey if it’s all the same to you.”

Carol shrugged.“Suit yourself, but in that case you’re buying.”She stood up and walked out of the cockpit.

“You still haven’t answered my question,” Lyris said. “What did you do to get Dey to owe you, save him from pirates or something?”

Carol turned and smiled at Lyris.“No, something even more important.I introduced him to his wife.”

“That’s all it took?”

“What can I say, the man loves his wife.Now strap in, we’ll be landing in five.”

* * *

>

Nova Corpsman Rhomann Dey entered the bar where he met with Carol and looked around for her.It was still early in the day so the bar was mostly empty, which meant it didn’t take long for him to spot Carol sitting at a table with Lyris.“We have different definitions of incognito I see,” Day said as he sat down at the table.

Carol looked down at her Guns N' Roses t-shirt and ripped jeans.“What, this is perfectly inconspicuous where I come from.”

“I suppose it’s better than that Starforce battle armor you normally wear,” Dey said.

“Oh I’m still wearing that,” Carol said.“I’ve just gotten better at changing its look.Like you said, sometimes it’s better to move around incognito.”

“Thank you for making the effort at least, even if you failed miserably,” Dey said.“And who’s your friend?I didn’t know you had friends.”

“I have plenty of friends Dey, there’s you, Talos, all the people back home.”Carol ticked names off her fingers.

“I’m Lyris Lyne,” Lyris said.

“Oh right, I know you, you did that story about corruption in the Nova Corps last year.Relax, it was a good piece and those guys were assholes who deserved what they got,” Dey said when he saw Lyris tense up.

“Dey is one of those rarest of creatures, an honest cop,” Carol said.“He’s only interested in helping people.”

Dey chuckled and looked down at his feet.“That’s nice of you to say.”

“You’re one of the best Nova Corps has to offer, never forget that Dey,” Carol said before taking a sip of her drink.

“Are you done buttering me up Captain, or do you want to tell me what it is you want?”

Carol set down her drink.“The Shadow Consortium, why are they trying to kill me?”

Dey heaved our a large sigh.“Well that explains a lot.”

“What do you mean?”

“Earlier this morning the Shadow Consortium’s main fleet was destroyed by an unknown opponent.”

“And you think it was me?Dey I was nowhere near their fleet this morning, I was on my way here.They attacked me sure, but I only knocked out some of their weapons.I didn’t destroy any of their ships.Lyris can back me up on this.”

Lyris nodded her head.It’s true, I was there, she only scared them off.”

“And why were you there?Why are you here for that matter?”Dey asked Lyris.

“I’m writing a profile on her for the Nova,” Lyris replied.“That requires all access and from the looks of things I picked the right time for this assignment.”

“How so?”Carol asked.

“It’s obvious that someone is trying to frame you for the destruction of the Shadow Consortium fleet,” Lyris said.“They hire the Shadow Consortium to attack you and then wipe them out afterwards.Let me guess, the only thing on their logs is Captain Marvel attacking them?”

Dey looked over at Carol.“She’s good, you should keep her around.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Carol said.“You don’t think I actually destroyed that fleet do you?”

“I don’t know, destroying ships is your speciality,” Dey said.

“But not these ships,” Carol said.“So who would try to set me up?”

“Gee, I don’t know, how many people in the galaxy want you dead?”

“How much time do you have?”Carol replied.

Dey rubbed his chin.“There have been rumblings out there of someone looking to assemble a team to take you down.”

“What, why hasn’t anyone told me?”Carol said.

“Because there’s nothing to tell.Like I said, we’ve only heard rumors.There’s nothing definitive and certainly not the identity of who would try to band together all the galaxy’s outlaws to kill one person.”

Carol leaned back in her seat.“Who would know?”

“The person doing the organizing of course,” Dey said.“Oh, you mean other than him, or her.You’ve pissed off a lot of powerful women too.”

“Thanks Dey, your support in this difficult period means a lot to me,” Carol said.

“Alway happy to help,” Dey replied.“But seriously I do think I know a guy who can help.He’s a data broker and he has his fingers on the pulse of everything.”

“Sounds like just the sort of person I need to talk to.Where can I find him?”Carol asked.

“The Kiln,” Dey said.“That’s why I know about him.We arrested him a couple daysago and shipped him there to wait until his trial.”

“That’s perfect, if he’s in prison there’s nowhere for him to go until I get there,” Carol said.

“Until you get, what exactly are you planning on doing?He’s in the Kiln, one of the most secure prisons in the galaxy.They won’t let you show up and talk to whatever prisoner you like.”

“I’m sure you can find some way around that for me,” Carol said as she leaned forward in her seat.

“I’ve already done too much for you just by letting you land on Xandar,” Dey said.“Getting you access to the Kiln would put my job on the line.And I know I owe you, but there are limits, and this is one of them.”

“What if instead of getting her access you’re letting a reporter interview a subject for a story?”Lyris asked.

Dey cocked his head to one side.“Say what again now?”

Lyris folded her hands together and leaned forward against the table.“It’s not politically expedient to let the Captain onto the Kiln, and I get that, but I’m a reporter for the Nova, certainly I can talk to a prisoner.We have a free press do we not?And if I were to happen to bring an assistant along, well where’s the harm in that?”Lyris unclasped her hands and leaned back in her chair.

Dey stroked his chin.“That’s not a bad idea, yeah, I could sell that, but one small suggestion.Instead of assistant, she’s your personal security, that would be much more believable.”

“Are you saying I couldn’t pass as a mild mannered reporter?”Carol asked Dey.

“Not in the slightest,” Dey said.

Carol blinked her eyes.“Okay, wow, well points for honesty I guess.How soon can you get us on the Kiln?”

“It shouldn’t take much time at all,” Dey said.“Though you’ll want to bring some units with you in case the guards there levy any additional fees.”

“You mean bribes,” Carol said.

Dey shrugged.“The Kiln is a long way from Xandar, sometimes they forget how a lawful society works.”

“I’m starting to think you don’t want me on the Kiln because you’re afraid I’ll try to do something about all the corruption there,” Carol said.

“The thought did cross my mind,” Dey said.“So please don’t blow up our high security prison simply because its existence offends you.”

“That depends on how offensive I find it,” Carol said.“I’m not looking to blow it up if that makes you feel better.”

“It really doesn’t because I know you Captain,” Dey said.“Still, you’ve done enough good that I won’t stand in your way.”

“Thanks Dey,” Carol said.“You’re not so bad yourself.”

Dey pushed himself away from the table.“You probably want that access sooner rather than later so I’ll get right on it.I’ll meet you at your ship?”

Carol nodded her head.“That works for me.By the way, how’s the wife?”

Dey smiled.“Expecting our first child.”

Carol matched Dey’s smile.“That’s great news.Tell me you’re going toname her after me.”

“I’m not naming my kid Marvel.”

“Just consider it,” Carol said.

“So you don’t know her real name either?”Lyris asked.

“I do, but she only lets me call her by her codename,” Dey said.“It sounds weird I know, but it isn’t.People from her planet like to give themselves codenames.I know of one other person from there, and he has a codename too.”

“It’s important to keep your identity a secret if you do what I do,” Carol said.“Even this far away from home.”

“I didn’t say it was weird,” Dey said.

“No, but you’re thinking it,” Carol replied.

“I’ll go get you your access Captain Marvel,” Dey said.“Try to stay out of trouble while I’m gone.”

Carol held out her hands.“I’m on Xandar, what trouble can I get into?”

“That’s just asking for trouble,” Dey said.He waved and then left the bar.

Carol looked over at Lyris.“Is there anything you wanted to do while we’re still on Xandar?We might be gone a while once we leave.”

Lyris shook her head.“Still no, I haven’t been gone long enough to need anything.”

Carol nodded.“Fair enough.I still need a few more supplies for the Eagle so if you want to help me buy them I wouldn’t mind the company.”

“Buying supplies, my favorite,” Lyris said.

“I’m not crazy about it either, but that ship is a maintenance queen, plus I have another mouth to feed for the foreseeable future, and I don’t think you want to starve.”

“Starvation isn’t in my plans,” Lyris said with a shake of her head.

“In that case let’s get to it,” Carol said as she stood up from the table.“After we’ve settled our tab that is.Oh don’t look at me like that, I’m not going to make you pay for the replacement parts I need.Your precious expense account can cover a round of drinks can’t it?”

“And here I thought you were going to bleed me dry,” Lyris said.

“Don’t get me wrong, you’re buying your own damn food, but the ship materials I’ve got, that’s fair right?”

Lyris sighed.“Yes, that’s fair.”

“Good, I’m glad we’re on the same page,” Carol said.

Several hours later after rummaging through nearly every salvage and part shop in the city, Carol and Lyris were nearly done with their shopping.They were in the main market looking foryaro root when a sense of dread crept up Carol’s spine.Acting on instinct she ducked and pulled Lyris to the ground with her moments before an energy blast ripped through the stall. 

Carol kept low to the ground and looked over at Lyris.“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Lyris said.“What the hell was that?”

“If I’m not mistaken somebody wants me dead,” Carol said.“Unless they were aiming for you.If I give you cover can you make it back to the ship?”

“I, yeah, I can,” Lyris said.

Carol tapped on her wrist and her casual clothes were replaced by her uniform.“Okay, on my signal run like hell.”Carol popped to her feet and fired photon blasts in the direction of the sniper.“In case you were wondering, that was the signal,” Carol said to Lyris who scrambled to her feet and ran out of the market.

The sniper fired another shot at Carol who easily dodged it.The blast tore a hole in the ground next to her.Carol’s battle helmet snapped around around her head and she used the helmet’s sensors to track the origin of the shots.Carol launched herself in the direction of assassin and crashed through the wall of the apartment he was firing from.Inside she found a red skinned alien holding a large laser rifle.Before Carol could react the sniper raised the rifle and fired at her.The blast caught Carol in the midsection and knocked her out of the building.

Carol tumbled through the air, catching herself before she hit the ground.She took a deep breath to center herself then checked the communication grid to see how far out the Nova Corps response was.Confident she wasn’t in immediate danger of having to fight off the Nova Corps as well as her assassin Carol dove back into the ruined apartment. 

Carol was unsurprised to see no sign of the alien.Instead of chasing after him in what would certainly be a doomed pursuit, Carol scanned the apartment for clues.Her helmet chirped and when Carol looked under a bed she found a communicator lying on the ground.She pocketed the device then flew off before the Nova Corps arrived on the scene.

Carol came in for a landing next to the Eagle and switched from her uniform back to her casual outfit.As she walked up to the ship she was met by Dey and Lyris.Carol held up her hands the moment she saw the Nova Corpsman.“Dey, I can explain,” Carol said.

“I agreed to help you and all I asked in return was for you to not turn the city into a war zone,” Dey said.

“The assassin fired first, what was supposed to do, not defend myself?”Carol asked.

Dey massaged his temples.“No, but you do have a history of these things happening to you.”

“That’s because I don’t tolerate the galaxy as it is but try to make it what it should be,” Carol said.

“Right, right, you’re a noble warrior hero,” Dey said.

“Do you have our authorization?”Carol asked.

Dey handed Carol a data pad.“This will get your and your friend onto the Kiln.After that you’re on your own.”

“Thanks Dey, you’re the best,” Carol said.She passed the pad over to Lyris.“Keep an eye on this for me and go fire up the engines, we’re going to need to leave the planet in a hurry.”

Lyris took the pad out of Carol’s hand.“I can’t possibly imagine why,” she said to Carol before walking up the Eagle’s boarding ramp.

“Are you going to get into any trouble over any of this?”Carol asked Dey.

“That depends, what can you tell me about the person who attacked you?”

Carol tapped on her wrist and a hologram of the assassin appeared.“He was a Xandarian armed with a really big gun.Does that ring any bells for you?”

“I can think of a few names I can track down,” Dey said.

“He also dropped this.”Carol produced the communicator she had found on the scene and passed it over to Dey.

“It’s a Spartax communications unit,” Dey said as he turned it over in his hands.“That’s odd.”

“Why is that?”

“Spartax doesn’t sell them on the open market.You only see these in the hands of Spartax agents, or second hand ones stolen from Spartax agents.Either way, they’re incredibly rare.”

Carol took the communicator back from Dey.“Do you have any lists of criminal groups that use these?”

“You mean besides the Spartax Empire?”Dey asked.

“Well obviously.The Spartax aren’t going to hire a Xandarian to try and kill little old me.They’ll be more direct about it.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that, but I will check and see if Spartax communicators are part of any other group’s MO.”

“Thanks again Dey, you’ve really gone above and beyond for me this time.”Carol leaned over and gave Dey a hug.

“Take care of yourself out there Carol,” Dey said as he returned the hug.“You’re one of the good ones and we need you.”

“I’ll do my best Dey,” Carol said.“After all, I have to see what your kid looks like.”

A smile broke out on Dey’s face.“Oh no, you’re not meeting her until she’s old enough to defend herself.Knowing your luck the moment you two meet a pirate fleet will crash into the room.”

“Oh come on Dey, what are the odds that would happen twice?”She held up her hands.“Don’t answer that.”

Dey waved goodbye to Carol.“Safe travels Captain, and seriously, watch your back out there.I’ve got a bad feeling about this one.”

“Don’t worry Dey, I don’t plan on dying anytime soon.There’s too much I have left to do.”The sound of sirens in the distance reminded Carol that she didn’t have time to waste.“I’ll let you know if we find anything at the Kiln.”Carol bounded up the boarding ramp and the Eagle took off from the landing pad.Dey waved goodbye to the ship as it sped out of the atmosphere.

“He really is your friend, Dey that is,” Lyris said.She intercepted Carol before she reached the cockpit.“At first I thought he was just a source to you, but he’s more than that.”

Carol leaned against a bulkhead and folded her arms in front of her.“So what if he is?”

“Oh don’t get me wrong, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that,” Lyris said.“If anything it makes you more…”

“Human?”Carol said.

A quizzical expression crossed Lyris’s face.“I was going to say a real person, but whatever idiom your species uses sure.”

Carol rolled her eyes.“Look, my friends, my family, are thousands of lightyears away, and if it wasn’t for the fact that somebody needs to keep the galaxy spinning I’d be back with them right now.But until somebody else steps up to guard the galaxy I have to stay out here away from them, and if I make a few new friends along the way so much the better for my sanity.Now let’s go to the Kiln and see if we can figure out who’s trying to kill me.”Carol pushed herself away from the bulkhead then stepped around Lyris on her way to the cockpit.

-To Be Continued-


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All the characters contained in this story are the property of Marvel. No infringement is intended.
> 
> Spoilers: This story takes place some amount of time after the events of Captain Marvel, but some time before Guardians of the Galaxy.
> 
> * * *

-THE KILN

Carol transmitted her clearance to the landing authority of the Kiln then spun around in her seat to face Lyris.“Hopefully the code Dey gave us still works.”

“Why wouldn’t it?We just got it.”

Carol shrugged.“It’s the Kiln, following protocols has never been their strong suit.”

“I’m well aware of the Kiln’s reputation,” Lyris said.

“Let me guess you wrote an expose about it?”

“As a matter of fact I did.It got some uncomfortable questions raised about the warden, but that wasthe extent of it.Didn’t make me any friends there though.”

“Vengeful guards, another thing to look out for, good to know,” Carol said.The nav computer squawked that their landing code had been accepted and the automated landing system was bringing the Eagle in.

“Speaking of vengeful guards you should probably do that suit hiding trick you did on Xandar,” Lyris said.

“What, you couldn’t possibly think a bunch of wound up Xandarians would have a problem with seeing a Starforce uniform?That never occurred to me,”Carol said. She stood up from the pilot’s chair and tapped on her wrist computer.The air around her shimmered and her uniform was replaced by a leather jacket and a nondescript duty uniform.“We’ve been over this, I know how to be subtle.”

“You just smashed up a market in Xandar City with your sparklefists,” Lyris said.“I’m not sure you know what subtle means anymore.”

“We were being shot at, what did you expect me to do?”Carol said.“As long as nobody shoots at me we’ll be fine, but if shooting does start then you’ll be happy you have these sparklefists around.”

“That is an excellent point,” Lyris said.

“But you are right that we aren’t there to get in a fight.It might be hard to believe, but I do know when to take a soft approach.”

“We’re about to find out, that’s for sure” Lyris said.She nodded out the canopy at the looming prison as they slid into the landing bay.

After the Eagle had finished its docking maneuvers Carol and Lyris walked down the boarding ramp and were met by a prison guard.“I don’t know how you got clearance to land here, but you should turn around and leave.There’s no story Dex can tell that’s worth printing”

Lyris stepped in front of Carol.“I’ll be the judge of what I should and shouldn’t do a story about.”

The guard folded his arms in front of his chest.“You have a lot of nerve coming back here Lyne.”

“I stand by my reporting and want to interview my current subject.So if you’d kindly take me and my bodyguard to see Mr. Dex I’ll be out of your hair in no time at all.”

The guard looked at Carol then snorted.“Why do you think you need a bodyguard?Worried the prisoners are going to get loose?”

“I’m more worried about the guards,” Lyris replied. “You have my authorization, it’s valid, Dex now.”

A look of disgust crossed the guard’s face.“Follow me, you’ll have to be scanned first of course, standard procedure here, you understand.”

Lyris nodded her head.“Certainly, we aren’t hiding anything.”

The guard lead them through a weapons scanner.Lyris passed through without incident, but when Carol walked through a klaxon started to sound.The guards manning the station stopped Carol and made her walk through the scanner again.After she set the alarm off for a second time the head guard stared at Carol.“You weren’t crazy enough to think you could sneak a weapon onto this prison were you?”

Carol held up her hands.“Search me, I’m clean.”Two of the guards waved detection wands over CarolThe wands chirped when they ran over her hands.She looked up at the guards and flashed them a smile.“You caught me, my hands are deadly weapons.”She settled into a karate pose.The guards looked at each other, sighed, and then waved Carol through.

“It’s a good thing they thought you were joking,” Lyris said to Carol in a hushed tone.

“I mean, I wasn’t, but I’m glad they thought I was,” Carol replied.

“Did you have a Plan B if they didn’t?”

“I was working on it,” Carol said.

The guard led Carol and Lyris into a small interview room.One wall was dominated by a large mirror that Carol figured was the alien equivalent of one way glass.The guard took up a post near the door. 

“What do you think you’re doing?”Lyris asked the guard.

“My job, making sure the inmate doesn’t kill you.”

“Thank you for that, but it’s not necessary.That’s why I have her here,” Lyris said then nodded in Caro’s direction.“I’d rather talk to the inmate in private.”

“You have no expectations of privacy,” the guard said.“You aren’t the inmate’s legal representative.”

“Still, I’m willing to take the risk.Besides, it’s not like you won’t be listening in.”She jerked her thumb in the direction of the one way mirror.

“It’s your funeral Lyne,” the guard said.He spun on his heels and walked out of the interview room.

A second door on the other end of the room slid open and a manacled Veridan Dex was shoved into the interview room.Dex was a green alien with red hair and a slight, shifty expression on his face.Dex looked back and further between the two women.“Who are you and what do you want?”

Lyris sat down at the table bolted in the middle of the room.“Mr. Dex, I’m Lyris Lyne of the Xandar City Nova and I, and my associate, have a few questions for you.”

“So far I’m not really clear on why I should,” Dex said.

“Because I’m asking nicely,” Carol said.She held up her hand so that Dex could see it, but shielded it from anyone watching through the one way glass with her body and allowed a jolt of power to flow through it.Dex staggered backwards.“Oh, so you do know me, good, that will make this easier.”

“What do you want with me?”Dex asked.

“Believe it or not, your help, now sit down,” Carol said.

“My help doesn’t come for free,” Dex said as he sat in the chair opposite Carol and Lyris. 

“I’m afraid I don’t have that much money on me,” Carol said.“I’m counting on you to help out of the goodness of your heart,” Carol folded her hands together and leaned against the table.

“You don’t know me that well if I you think that will work on me,” Dex said.

“You’re in prison Dex, but you’re not a criminal,” Lyris said.“I’ve read your file, I know that you aren’t doing this for the money.”

“I have some contacts in the Nova Corps,” Carol said.“Not like Nova Prime mind you, but they might be able to intervene on your behalf.Nobody else is going to make you that offer.”

Dex rubbed his hands together.“What is it you wanted to know?”

“Who is trying to kill me and why?”Carol asked.

“Have you met you?”Dex replied.

“This is more coordinated than some random yahoo taking a shot at me, someone powerful is behind it.”

“Okay, okay before I wound up here I started to see chatter about someone trying to organize a group to take you out.I have no idea who the organizer is, the Nova Corp picked me up on an unrelated matter, but I know someone who can help you find the answer.”

“Who?”Carol asked.

“I have an associate who shares my political beliefs and we collaborate on projects.Before the Nova Corps so rudely knocked down my door I sent her all of my raw data.She’s had plenty of time to review it all.I’m sure she’s worked out who is leading this cabal against you.”

“Perfect, where can I find her?”

“I’m afraid it’s not that simple.”

“Yes it is, you tell me where she is and I go there, see simple.”

“But if I tell you then I’m telling them as well,” Dex motioned to indicate the surrounding prison.“And I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

“There has to be some way,” Carol said.

“I’m afraid not, and don’t take it personally Captain.If I’m being honest I respect you a tremendous amount.The way you handled the Kree was magnificent.”

“I get that you want to protect your friend, but I need that information Dex.Not because I want to know who’s trying to kill me — I’ll figure it out eventually and keep fighting them off until then.Tell me so nobody innocent dies in the crossfire.These people have already wiped out the Shadow Consrtium’s fleet and blown up a market on Xandar trying to get to me.They are dangerous and must be stopped sooner rather than later.”

“I appreciate that Captain, but you have to understand, I promised my colleague that I’d keep her safe, and I intend to keep that promise.”

“So let me see if I have this right.You don’t want the Nova Corps finding out where your associate is, but you would tell me if they weren’t listening is that right?”

“Yes, but…”

Carol raised her hand and snapped her fingers causing a flash of blinding white light to fill the room.“You have thirty seconds, start talking.”

Dex grabbed the data pad out of Lyris’s hands and started to type on it.“You’ll find her here.”He handed the pad back to Lyris moments before the doors burst open and guards rushed into the room.Dex held up his hands as the guards pointed their weapons at him.

“What was that, what happened here?”the lead guard asked.

“I have no idea,” Carol said.“I think one of your lights shorted out or something.”

“Did the prisoner pass you anything, or tell you anything before we came into the room?”

“No, we were all too stunned from the flash,” Lyris said.

“Either way, this interview is over and you have to leave,” the guard told Carol and Lyris.

Lyris stood up from the table.“That’s fine, the prisoner didn’t have the information we were looking for anyway.Thank you for your time, we’ll show ourselves out,” Lyris turned to leave the room.

“I’m sorry Ms. Lyne, but prison policy doesn’t permit civilians unaccompanied access to any part of the prison.Even if you’re walking to the landing bay.”

“Of course, this is a prison that’s totally understandable,” Lyris said.“So can we get an escort back to our ship?”

* * *

Carol flew the Eagle out of the Kiln then looked over to Lyris.“Let me see that pad.”

“Are you going to fly straight there?”Lyris asked as she handed the pad over to Carol.

“Of course not, I want to see if anyone is following us first,” Carol said.

“You don’t trust the Nova Corps?”

“I don’t trust that branch of the Nova Corps,” Carol replied.“Plus, you never know who’s keeping tabs on the comings and goings here.Better to be safe than sorry.”She keyed in the coordinates for an unrelated system and the Eagle jumped away.

Back on the Kiln a prison guard looked around to make sure he wasn’t being watched then pulled a non-regulation communicator out of his pocket.“This is Herdel.She was at the Kiln talking to Dex, I thought you’d like to know.”Herdel pocketed the communicator and resumed his rounds.

-SPARTAX

“Emperor J’son I am highly disappointed in you,” the Badoon Matriarch said over a secure holo line.“You said you had a plan to destroy Captain Marvel, but so far I have seen nothing to suggest that your schemes will bear fruit.”

“We’re dealing with the most powerful individual in the galaxy this side of the Mad Titan.You can’t attack that sort of person head on.I think you and Ronan both have some experience there.”

“There’s subtle and then there’s nonexistent, and from where I stand you haven’t done anything other than destroying the Shadow Consortium.

“Not an insignificant accomplishment if you ask me,” J’son said.“I believe they were your competition?”

“I want Captain Marvel dead, and if you can’t deliver that then I will take matters into my own hands.”

J’son flicked at a speck of lint on his uniform jacket.“Does that mean you’re going to dissolve our partnership?”he asked the Matriarch.

“If you don’t explain how you plan to kill Captain Marvel, yes.”

J’son sighed.“It’s really quite simple.We are isolating Captain Marvel from the rest of the galaxy.Eliminating her support on those planets where she can find refuge.When she is cut off then we will strike with overwhelming power and finally destroy her once and for all.”

“So far has anything you’ve done gotten us closer to achieving that?”the Badoon Matriarch asked.“I am still unconvinced.”

J’son spred his arms out.“Surely I am allowed more time to prove my worth.We are just starting out in this endeavor after all.”

“What do you have to say about this Ronan?”the Matriarch asked.“You’ve been suspiciously quiet this whole time.”

“I think our energy would be better spent working towards destroying Captain Marvel and not squabbling between ourselves,” Ronan said.“J’son has a plan, it might work, it might not work, but if it doesn’t J’son is the one at risk of exposure and we will be free to pursue our own efforts agains her.”

“That’s remarkably pragmatic of you Accuser,” J’son said.“See Matriarch, there is a reason for you to stick with me.”

The Matriarch snorted.“Fine, the Badoon will continue to participate in your precious cabal for now, but I expect results soon J’son.”She ended the connection and her hologram vanished, leaving J’son alone with Ronan.

“You are considering removing the Badoon from our alliance,” Ronan said when he saw the expression on J’son’s face.

“Does that bother you?”

“Not at all, the Badoon disgust me and are good for little else but canon fodder.”

“I knew I liked you Accuser,” J’son said.He stepped over to the wet bar and poured himself a drink.

“How do you plan to deal with the Matriarch?”Ronan asked.

J’son shrugged.“If she is so desperate to fight Captain Marvel I say we give her the chance.My spies tell me she was at the Kiln talking to the information broker Veridan Dex.I can only assumed he referred her to his his associate Kayln Quevner.”J’son sipped on his drink.“It would be such a simple matter to let slip to the Matriarch where Quevner is located and let events run their course.”

“And if the Badoon don’t kill her?”

“It’s a large galaxy and there are plenty of other factions out for her blood.We simply find another to take the Badoon’s place.”

“You are devious J’son, but know this, I am not someone you want to betray, attempt to do so at your own peril.”

J’son bowed to the hologram of Ronan.“Believe me Accuser, I would never do anything as foolish as crossing you.”

“See that you remember that,” Ronan said before ending the call.

The Eagle emerged from the jump gate in a seemingly empty sector of space.“Wait, this is it?”Lyris asked.“That dick, he lied to us.”

“Hold on, before I go tear a hole in that prison to teach Dex a lesson let’s take a look and see what else is here.Goose, what do you see?”Carol asked the AI. 

“There is a space station not far from this location,” the ship’s computer replied.

“Set a course,” Carol said.“And keep an eye out for trouble.”

The ship approached the space station and docked automatically.Carol and Lyris made their way to the airlock.“Remember the drill when we board the station,” Carol said to Lyris.“Stay behind me at all times and don’t wander off.I can take a hit, you can’t.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Lyris said.“You are my meat shield.”

Carol turned and raised an eyebrow at Lyris.“Is that all I am to you?I’m hurt.”

“Of course that’s not all you are,” Lyris said.You’re also my meal ticket to one of the biggest stories this century.”

Carol slapped the control that opened the airlock.“Right, that too.”

She stepped onto the space station with her fists raised, but found nothing but a dimly lit corridor greeting her.Carol motioned for Lyris to follow and they crept down the corridor.Lyris tapped Carol on the shoulder and pointed at a flickering light.

“Maybe we follow that?”she said to Carol.

“Couldn’t hurt,” Carol said as she started to follow the light down a different corridor.They came to a stop in front of a sealed blast door with no markings on it.“Looks like the end of the Yellow Brick Road, but is the wizard inside?” Carol said.

“The what?” Lyris asked.

“Never mind, too long a story to get into,” Carol said as she sized up the door.

“Aren’t you going to blast it?”Lyris asked.

“It’s a door, why should I blast it?”Carol replied.

“I don’t know, blasting things is your go to move,” Lyris said.

“Please do not blast my door,” a voice said over a loudspeaker.“It’s a nice door and I’d hate to have to repair it.”

“Well if you let us in I won’t blast it,” Carol said.

“Why should I?”

“Because Dex sent us,” Carol replied.“He said you have information I need.”

“Dex is in the Kiln, try again.”

“Where do you think we talked to him?”Carol replied.“Open the door so we can talk face to face, or I will blast it.”

The door slid open and a Xandarian woman stepped out of it.“You two are obsessed with blasting doors, that’s not healthy you know. I’m Kayln Quevner, who the flark are you?Wait, I know you,” Quevner said as she pointed at Lyris.“I liked that piece you did about corruption in the galactic banking system.Come on in and we can talk about this information I may or may not have.”

Quevner lead Lyris and Carol into the station’s control center, a room littered with screens, computer terminals, and other assorted electronic devices.In one corner of the room Carol spotted a mattress surrounded by a pile of dirty clothes.

“You live here alone?”Carol asked.“Awfully big place for one person.”

“I need a lot of space for my computers,” Quevner said.

“Seems lonely to me,” Lyris said.

“It’s not bad, I have a lot of people I talk to on daily basis and I like my privacy,” Quevner sat down in a chair next to the main computer terminal.“Now what does the Galactic Avenger need?Yes, I do know who you are.”

“Dex said he sent you information about a plot to kill me, I want it,” Carol said.

“Why should I help you?”

“Because I’m asking nicely?”Carol replied.“Because I’m trying to do some good in a galaxy where most everyone else is dead set on doing the opposite, and you’re the same.”

Quevner shook her head.“Sorry, not buying it.You protect people from gangs and slavers sure, but what about a commitment to real systemic change that will truly uplift the galaxy’s dispossessed?Until we smash the cartels that control the galaxy’s economy nobody is truly free.”

“Oh great, a space communist,” Carol said.“That’s just what I need right now.Listen, you can talk about seizing the means of production all you want later, but someone is out there making elaborate and public attempts on my life.It’s a minor miracle no one has died in the crossfire.If you really care about the workers of the galaxy give me the information I need to keep them safe.”

“That speech worked on Dex so you thought you’d use it on me as well?”

Carol shrugged.“It’s the truth if that makes any difference.”

Before Quevner could respond warning klaxons started to sound.Quevner called up the external sensors as she typed on a keyboard.“Dast, a Badoon battle fleet jumped into the system.You weren’t followed by any chance?”

Carol shook her head.“We were clean.”

“Well they’re here,” Quevner said.“And I certainly didn’t tell them where I am because the Badoon have been trying to kill me for years.”

“Looks like they’re going to get the chance,” Lysis said.“What sort of defenses do you have?”

“Not enough to deal with that.”

“Tell you what, I stop the Badoon, you tell me what I want to know,” Carol said.

“You can do that?”

Carol nodded.“I can.”

“Then do it.”Carol nodded again and walked towards the nearest airlock.“Your ship’s the other way,” Quevner said.

Carol turned to face Quevner.“I don’t need my ship.”Her battle helmet snapped into place around her head then she stepped into the airlock.

“Is she serious?”Quevner asked Lyris.

“Just watch,” Lyris replied.

-To Be Continued-


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All the characters contained in this story are the property of Marvel. No infringement is intended.
> 
> Spoilers: This story takes place some amount of time after the events of Captain Marvel, but some time before Guardians of the Galaxy.
> 
> * * *

Carol floated in space over the station and watched the Badoon fleet as it approached.“That is a lot of ships,” she said to herself.“But no problem, I got this.”She pounded her fists together then flew off towards the Badoon.

Her plan was to engage the Badoon far away from the station to keep it out of the line of fire.In practice that was going to be difficult because of the speed of the Badoon ships.Carol fired twin photon blasts across the bow of the lead cruise as a warning shot.

“Attention Badoon,” Carol said over comms.“This is Captain Marvel, stand down from your attack and return to your home sector.”

“Or else what?”A Badoon voice asked over the channel.

“Or else I turn your ships into scrap,” Carol said.She started to draw in energy causing a glow to radiate around her body.The Badoon fleet powered up their weapons in response and opened fire on Carol.She weaved her way through the bombardment as she closed the distance between herself and the fleet.

Carol’s goal was to get in tight with the Badoon ships to hinder their ability to use their big guns against her.However, the intensity of the barrage made it hard for her to approach the fleet.One shot grazed her and sent her spinning through space.Carol regained her balance then growled in frustration.She allowed her power to flare and then dove at the lead ship.She held out her arms and fired two massive proton blasts at the ship.The blasts hit the ship head on which caused its bow to buckle and the ship fell out of formation.

The break in the line was the opening Carol needed.She dove into the gap and sprayed the fleet with photon blasts.Explosions rocked the Badoon vessels which started to list and veer wildly from their course.

“Attention Badoon fleet,” Carol said over the open channel.“You’re beaten, turn back now, don’t throw your lives away.”To Carol’s relief most of the ships in the fleet did just that as they staggered back to the jump gate.The damaged lead dreadnaught however righted itself and bore down on Carol.

“Captain Marvel,” the Badoon ship announced over the channel.“You are an enemy of the Badoon and you will face our justice.”

“Uh Captain, Quevner wanted me to tell you the drive in that Badoon ship is going critical,” Lyris said over the coms.

“How big of a boom?”Carol asked.

“Pretty big,” Lyris replied.“Might catch the station in the explosion big.”

“Copy that,” Carol said.“How long do I have?”

“Not that long at all.”

“Don’t worry, I’m on it.”Carol called up an overlay of the ship’s layout on her helmet’s HUD than dove for the engine.She punched through the hull of the ship then smashed her way into the engine room.

Carol found the drive core pulsing in a threatening manner.“It’s no good,” she said into her com.“The core has already stared to go critical.”She looked around the engine room for inspiration.“But maybe I can limit the size of the explosion.This is a really bad idea.”Carol grabbed the drive core and wrenched it free from its mooring.She sucked in a deep breath and flew herself and the core out of the ship as quickly as possible.

“What the hell are you doing?”Lyris asked.

“The core is going to explode, but if it happens outside of the ship it won’t be as big a boom,” Carols said through gritted teeth as she was buffeted by energy leaking from the core.She heaved the core towards deep space then watched as it detonated, briefly adding a new star to the sky.

“Captain, are you okay?”Lyris asked.“That explosion blinded our sensors.”

Carol looked down at her hands and watched as the excess power from the drive core bled out of them.“I’m still here.What’s our status?”

“Well the Badoon flagship is dead in space and the rest of the fleet is on the run.I think it’s safe to say you won,” Lyris said.

“Is our host going to come through on her end of our bargain?”Carol asked.

“After the show you just put on?She’d be crazy not to,” Lyris said.

Carol watched as two of the smaller Badoon ships towed the dreadnaught towards the jump gate.“Perfect, I’m on my way.”She flew back to the space station and found Lyris and Quevner waiting for her at the airlock.

“That was amazing, I’ve never seen anything like that,” Quevner said.

Carol dusted her hands off.“All in a day’s work,” she said as she turned off her battle helmet.“Now I believe we had a deal.”

“You want to know who is behind the attempt on your life,” Quevner said.

“Someone is organizing this,” Carol said.“I need their name.”

“A deal is a deal, I don’t know who specifically, but I can get it for you no problem.I just haven’t had the chance to look through all the data from Dex.Wait in the lounge, help yourselves to something to drink, or eat.Beating up that fleet probably built up an appetite for you I’d imagine.”

Carol smiled.“I could use a bite.”

“I’ll get started on Dex’s files and let you know the moment I find what you’re looking for.”

“We’ll be waiting,” Carol said.“Which way was that lounge?” 

“Down the hall on the left,” Quevner said.

“On the left, go it,” Carol said.

“If I don’t need anything to eat or drink do you think I could watch your work.”

“Absolutely not,” Quevner said.“If you think I’m letting a reporter near my data hub you’re crazy.”

Lyris scuffed her shoe against the floor.“It was worth a shot.”

Carol grabbed Lyris by the arm.“Come on, let’s get you a drink.”She lead Lyris down the hall towards the lounge.

“What do you want to talk to me about?”Lyris asked.

“Quevner, do you trust her?”

Lyris scratched her head.“I don’t not trust her, but I get what you’re saying.”They entered the lounge and Carol walked over to the bar and poured herself a drink.“Why don’t you trust her?”

“She’s just, I don’t know, shifty,” Carol said.“Has an excellent bar though,” she added after sampling her drink.

“That’s something I guess,” Lyris said.

Carol swirled the contents of her drink around in her glass.“But no, I don’t trust her.You’d think she already would have looked at the data from Dex.”

“That’s because I was too busy chasing down my own leads.Dex sends me a lot of data that doesn’t go anywhere,” Quevner said as she entered the lounge.“But every time he does he expects me to drop everything to look over what he found.”

“I thought you were getting me that information,” Carol said as she watched Quevner pour herself a drink.

“I don’t have to stand over my computer the whole time,” Quevner replied before she drained her glass.“When it finishes it will let me know.”

“That makes sense,” Lyris said.

“So you don’t trust me,” Quevner said to Carol.“That’s smart, I wouldn’t trust me, and I certainly don’t trust you.”

“But she just saved your life,” Lyris said.

“She did, and I’m grateful for that, but it doesn’t mean I trust her.Who exactly goes flying around the galaxy helping people?The galaxy doesn’t work like that.”

Carol set her hands on her hips.“I do.”

“But what’s your angle?”

“No angle, if I see people in need I help them because if not me then who?”

“Sounds too good to be true if you ask me,” Quevner said.

“You’re free to think whatever you want about me so long as I get what you promised,” Carol said.

“You annoy the right sort of people, of course I’m going to help you,” Quevner said.“But that doesn’t mean I’m going to kiss your ass while I do it.”

“A person like me needs to be kept humble is that it?” Carol asked.

Quevner examined her glass.“Something like that yeah.”

“Don’t worry, I’m perfectly aware of my own shortcomings,” Carol said.

“So why is it you do this?”Lyris asked Carol.“Is it strictly out of a sense of duty?”

“We’re doing this now?”Carol replied.

Lyris looked around the room.“Do you see anything else for us to do?”

“I don’t know, I could make sure the Badoon have left the system,” Carol said.

“Oh no you don’t, you owe me this interview.”

“I don’t recall agreeing to anything of the sort.”

“Yes you did and stop trying to dodge me, you’ve been doing this for years and nobody knows anything about you.Just think, if your motivations were better known it might not have been so hard to convince Quevner to help you.”

“I’m still not convinced that’s a bad thing,” Carol said.

“If you don’t control your narrative it will be controlled for you, just ask Quevner, I’m sure she’ll agree with me.”

Quevner looked back and further between Carol and Lyris.“I’m not getting in the middle of this spat.But for the record, the reporter’s right.You probably want the average person to know who you are, especially if you keep pissing off the rich and powerful.”

Lyris held out her arms.“See, even the data pirate agrees with me.”

Carol pinched the bridge of her nose.“Fine, you’ll get an interview, but not now Once I deal with the assholes trying to kill me then we can talk.”

“I will hold you to that.I don’t care if your fists sparkle or not.”

The computer of Quevner’s wrist beeped.“I hate to break up this gab fest, but the information finished decrypting.”

“It’s about time,” Carol said.“So who is the asshole I need to punch?”

Quevner projected a holographic keyboard and started to type on it.“Based on posts to the Galactic Dark Web the winner is Emperor J’Son of the Spartax Empire.”

Lyris let out a low whistle.“You know how to piss off the very powerful, that’s for sure.”

“It’s one of my superpowers,” Carol said.“It figures J’son would want to take a shot at me, and not have the guts to do it himself.”

“How did you managed to get Spartax out for your blood?”Lyris asked.

“They were trying to bully a small colony out of some lucrative mineral rights.I convinced them to stop trying to advance their claim.Cost J’son a lot of money I’m sure.”

“That would do it,” Quevner said.She skimmed through more files.“Looks like he got all your favorite people to sign up for this kill Captain Marvel plan.”She frowned.“Plus one other person very good at keeping his identity a secret.”

Carol clapped her hands together.“Doesn’t matter, I know who the ring leader is.I can work with that.”

“What are you doing to do?”Lyris asked.

“What do you think?Go have a chat with J’son and teach him the error of his ways.If he’s lucky he’ll still be able to walk in a straight line when I’m done with him.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea.I get that you’re the strongest being in the galaxy, but taking on an entire empire by yourself seems, I don’t know, foolhardy.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Carol said.

“At least wait until Quevner can figure out who J’son’s other partner is.You can do that right?”

Quevner nodded her head.“Sure it will take a little longer, but I can do that.”

“And how long exactly is a little longer?”Carol asked.

“No idea, depends on how good the mystery partner is at cover her, or his, tracks.”

“I appreciate the offer, but I’m tired of sitting around waiting for these assholes to strike next.I can just as easily beat the answer out of J’son as you can find it in the data stream, and I know which option would give me more pleasure.”Carol tapped on her wrist computer.“Lyris, I just gave you access to the ship.I’m going to fly myself to Spartax.Feel free to follow me, return to Xandar, or stay here.Don’t worry, I’ll find you when I’m done feeding J’son his teeth.”

“I hate to tell you how to do your job,” Lyris said.

“Then don’t,” Carol replied.Her helmet snapped into place and she walked out of the lounge with her fists glowing.

Lyris and Quevner watched on a monitor as Carol flew away from the station then blinked out of sight as she accelerated past light speed.“I’m not crazy am I, she’s walking into a trap right?”Lyris asked Quevner.

“Again, I don’t particularly care one way or the other, but yeah, trap, that seems right,” Quevner said.

Lyris rubbed her hands together.“Good, we’re on the same page.Now give me a hand, I need your help with a contingency plan.”

“What exactly makes you think I’ll help you?”

Lyris looked Quevner up and down.“You know who J’son is for one.”

Quevner stroked her chin.“Good point, what do you need me to do?”

-SPARTAX

Carol burst into the orbit of Spartax and entered the planet’s atmosphere before the defensive grid had a chance to respond.Carol dove towards the surface of the planet and flew towards the capital as close to the ground as she could manage to evade the anti-air defenses around the city.Carol set her sights on the Imperial Palace and smashed her way into it.

She landed in a small garden inside the palace and was quickly surrounded by a squad of guards.Carol looked around the garden then raised her fists.“Look fellas, I’m only here for your boss, but if I have to go through you to get to him then I will.”Her fists started to glow.

“There’s no need for violence Captain,” J’son said as he walked into the garden.“We’re all adults here, I’m sure we can settle any disagreements you might have with me in a civilized manner.”

Carol kept her fists raised.“You’re trying to have me killed.I think we’re past the talk it out stage.”

J’son placed a hand over his heart.“You wound me with your baseless accusations.Why would I, the Emperor of the mighty Spartax try to have a lowly wastrel like yourself killed?”

“I’ve seen the proof J’son, you can stop lying.There’s no one around who would believe you anyway. “

“Believe what you want, but I do truly wish to talk to you, not fight.”

“And why should I oblige you?”Carol asked.Her fists glowed brighter.

“I’m sure you could pulverize me if you so choose, but we are in the heart of Spartax, and there are a lot of innocent civilians around.Are you really willing to inflict that much collateral damage simply to get at me?”J’son held out his arms, daring Carol to strike.“I promise you Captain, I might look defenseless, but if you want to kill me you’ll have to bring down the entire palace.”

Carol heaved a loud sigh than lowered her fists.“Fine, we’ll do diplomacy first, but only because your subjects don’t deserve a war in their backyard.They have enough to put up with having you as their ruler.”

J’son flinched but didn’t rise to Carol’s bait.“I’m glad you see things my way, I only ever have the good of the Spartax Empire as my prime concern.If you would be so kind as to follow me we can discuss how to resolve our dispute in private.”

Carol raised an eyebrow.“If you think I’m going anywhere with you in private you’re crazy.”

“If it makes you feel any better, a platoon of my strongest soldiers will be listening in at all times so we won’t really be alone together,” J’son said.

“I don’t see how that’s any better for me,” Carol said.

“What, you’re afraid of a mere platoon?I thought you could slice entire armadas in two with your bare hands,” J’son said.

Carol glared at the Spartax emperor and let a fraction of her power leak out.She smiled in satisfaction when J’son took a step back from Carol.“I’m not worried about your goon squad J’son, but if you don’t feel comfortable then you’re liable to do something rash, and nobody wants that.”

J’son collected himself then squared his shoulders.“I’ve yet to be intimidated by anyone, least of all someone like you.”

“A woman?”

“A Terran.”

“You meet a lot of us out this way?”Carol asked.“No, I think you hate the fact that a woman kicked your empire’s precious ass, and there’s not a damn thing you can do to stop me from interfering in whatever your next scheme is.”

“I see you don’t know me very well Captain if you think I give any extra weight to your gender.”

“Yeah I bet that’s the case,” Carol said.

“Did you come here to trade barbs with me, or do you have business you want to discuss,” J’son asked.

“I’m here to talk about you putting a hit out on me,” Carol said as she clenched her fists.

“And I’m willing to discuss that, but not here.”

Carol let out an exasperated sigh.“Fine, then where?”

“Right this way,” J’son motioned to the door.

Carol followed J’son into the palace and he lead her to a conference room with large bay windows that overlooked the city.The door slid shut and Carol found herself alone with J’son.“So is being in a room with me everything you imagined?” she asked.

J’son chucked.“Has anyone ever told you that you aren’t nearly as clever as you think you are?”

Carol cocked her head to one side.“The people who do usually have some other disagreement with me, so let’s have it.Why the hit squad?”Carol rested her hands on her hips.

J’son poured himself a drink from the wet bar.“I think you know the reason Captain.You cost me a lot of money and I need to recover my losses.”

“I don’t see how killing me does that,” Carol said.

“Killing you doesn’t,” J’son said.He placed his drink down and tapped his wrist computer.“However I wasn’t trying to kill you.”

“You have a funny way of showing it,” Carol said.

“How else would I get you to come here?”J’son asked.“It’s not like you would answer an invitation.”

Carol dropped her hands to her side.“So you’ve got me here, now what?”

“I’m just waiting for the gas I’ve had pumped into the room to take effect,” J’son said.Carol stumbled against a table.She tried to activate her helmet but slumped to the ground.J’son stood over her unconscious form and smiled.“Sleep tight Captain.”A trio of masked guards entered the room and J’son pointed at Carol.“Bind her.”

-To Be Continued-


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All the characters contained in this story are the property of Marvel. No infringement is intended.
> 
> Spoilers: This story takes place some amount of time after the events of Captain Marvel, but some time before Guardians of the Galaxy.
> 
> * * *

-XANDAR

Corpsman Rhomman Dey sat in his office in the Nova Corps headquarters reviewing paperwork when his communicator started to chirp.Dey reached up and answered the call without looking to see who was on the other end of the line.“This is Dey.”

Lyris’s face flared to life over Dey’s desk.“Corpsman Dey, this is Lyris Lyne, Captain Marvel is in trouble and needs your help.”

Dey set his paper work down and focused on the hologram of Lyris.“Tell me everything.”

After hearing Lyris’s explanation of events Dey ran out of his office in search of the leader of the Nova Corps, Nova Prime.He found her walking down a hallway flanked by an entourage of aides and representatives of Xandar’s civilian government.“Nova Prime, Nova Prime!”Dey called out as he ran to catch up with the group.

Nova Prime stopped and turned around to face Dey.“What is it Corpsmen?”

Dey pulled up to a stop and started to gasp for air as he caught his breath.He held up an index finger to ask for time.“Okay, it’s official, I need to get car to the gym.”He held a hand to side his to massage a knot out of it.“I’m sorry to disturb you Nova Prime.I know you’re real busy with the negations with the Kree, but I just received an important tip and we need to act on it.”

Nova Prime motioned with her hand for Dey to get to his point.“Yes?”

Dey sucked in another deep breath.“It’s Captain Marvel Nova Prime.J’son of Spartax has kidnapped her and probably intends to execute her.We can’t let that happen, we have to mobilize the fleet.”

“Captain Marvel is a myth Corpsman, made up by the Skrulls to scare the Kree.There is not a rogue Kree agent roaming the galaxy righting wrongs wherever she goes.”

“Respectfully ma’am, you’re wrong and we both know it.Captain Marvel is real, and she needs our help.Also, she isn’t Kree, she’s Terran, I just wanted to make that distinction.”

Nova Prime looked around at her entourage who were all staring at Dey with obvious amusement on their faces.“So am I to take it that this means you’re close personal friends with Captain Marvel?”A soft chuckle rippled through the crowd.

“Yes ma’am.”Dey shuffled his feet.“Well no, not a close friend ma’am, but I’d like to think we’re friends.She did introduce me to my wife ma’am.”

“How lovely for you,” Nova Prime said.“Corpsman Dey, could I speak to you in private?”

Dey bobbed his head up and down.“Of course ma’am.”

Nova Prime looked over at her assistant.“Tell the Kree delegation I have been delayed, but I will join them as soon as I’m done here.”The aide nodded her head and lead the entourage off.

“I know this sounds far fetched, but I promise,” Dey said before Noava Prime motioned for him to be quiet.

“Where did you get this information?” Nova Prime asked.

“From Lyris Lyne, the reporter, she’s doing a story on Captain Marvel.”

Nova Prime started to pace.“You’ve put me in a hell of a spot here Dey.”

“But why, we have to help Captain Marvel, we can’t let J’son win.”

“Believe me, the thought of letting J’son of Spartax win at anything makes my skin crawl, but there are other considerations at work here.”

“What other considerations could there be?”

“We’re this close to finally having a lasting peace with the Kree, and the last thing we need to do is publicly come to the aid of the Kree Empire’s biggest foe.”

“Does it have to be public?”Dey asked.

Nova Prime folded her arms across her chest.“What do you mean by that?”

Dey tapped his fingers together.“Lyris Lyne might have found an alternative.”

“You have a way to help Captain Marvel without being public about it?Tell me everything you have.”

Dey’s eyes widened.“You mean that ma’am?”

“Of course, it’s Captain Marvel, we have an obligation to help her,” Nova Prime said.“If for no other reason than the solid kicking she’s repeatedly given the Kree.Come with me, the negotiations can wait.”Nova Prime lead Dey down the hallway towards her office.

-SPARTAX

Carol came back to consciousness and found herself bound in a device similar to the one Talos and the Skrulls used to poke through her memories years ago.She jerked her arm to try to pull it free from its shackle, but found it bound tightly.

“Don’t try to struggle Captain.That rig was designed to hold you,” J’son said as he stepped into Carol’s line of sight.

“I make my living breaking this specifically designed to hold me back,” Carol said.“You’re nowhere near special enough to be any different.”

J’son chucked.“I suppose we’re going to see if that’s true.”

Carol started to pump energy into the bindings.“Yeah we will see won’t we asshole.”

“Keep struggling Captain, it amuses me to no end,” J’son said to Carol.

Carol pulled at the bindings and found no give to them.“I’ll wipe that smirk off of your face, you can count on it.”

J’son held out his arms.“Here I am, take your best shot.”

Carol strained against the bindings and then sagged when they didn’t budge.“While I’m working my way out of these do you think you could maybe tell me how you place to make money from kidnapping me?”

J’son shrugged.“There’s no harm in that.Ronan is on his way here to collect you.He was very interested in acquiring you and price was no object for him.”

“And here I thought you were above slaving,” Carol said.

“For what Ronan is offering to pay to get his hands on you my morals are entirely flexible,” J’son said.

“It’s nice to know Ronan still thinks so highly of me after all these years, but honestly he needs a new obsession.It’s starting to get sad.”

“You have no idea how glad I am that I will be able to see you quieted for good,” J’son said.“It has been a long time coming.”

Carol focused the energy in her right hand into a narrow beam that she turned on the cuff holding her.“Just so you know J’son, I’m about five minutes from kicking your ass all across Spartax, then doing the same to Ronan when he shows up.”

Before J’son could reply to Carol’s latest barb his communicator chipped.“I thought I said I wasn’t to be disturbed.”

“I’m sorry your Grace, but you have an incoming priority message,” J’son’s aide said over the communicator.

“Take all the time you need,” Carol said as she continued to try to burn through her shackle.

“That metal can withstand the heat of a star,” J’son said.“But you’re welcome to wear yourself out trying to free yourself.”J’son stepped out of the cell and activated his communicator.“Ronan, is that you?I have good news.”

Instead of the Kree Accuser’s face appearing, J’son was startled to see Nova Prime.“Hello J’son, I see you’re still up to your usual schemes.”

“Nova Prime, to what do I owe the honor?”J’son asked as he bowed in front fo the hologram.

“I know you’re holding Captain Marvel captive J’son.Release her,” Nova Prime said.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” J’son said.

“Cut the crap emperor, we both know you have her.Let her go or face the consequences.”

J’son smiled at Nova Prime.“Forgive me for being so blunt, but you and what army?We both know you won’t go to war with me over this.Not when you’re trying to negotiate a peace treat with the Kree.”

Nova Prime returned J’son’s smile with a smirk of her own.“Oh no, I won’t need an army to convince you.”

“Is that so, how exactly are you going to convince me to free her, the power of persuasion?”

“If you don’t release Captain Marvel then a holo of your last visit to Hala will find its way to the galaxy at large.Are you really sure you want everyone to see what you did in that hotel room?”

“How did you get that?”J’son asked.His face turned red with anger.

“The how isn’t nearly as important as that I do, and far be it for me to pass judgement on anyone, but Askavarians?”Nova Prime chuckled.“I didn’t know you were so daring J’son.”

J’son ground his teeth together. “What do you want?”

“I already told you, release Captain Marvel and promise me that you won’t try this again.”

“That’s preposterous!”

“The choice is yours J’son, release Captain Marvel and give up your vendetta or see your dirty laundry hung out for all to see, and wouldn’t the people of Spartax be interested to see it, especially given your rhetoric recently about the virtues of decent behavior?”

J’son hung his head.“Fine, you win, I’ll let Captain Marvel go.”He tapped on his wrist and deactivated the containment device holding Carol.

“I’m glad you decided to see things my way, until next time Emperor J’son.”The hologram of Nova Prime winked out.

There was a wrenching crash in Carol’s cell and J’son ran back into it see what the cause was.Inside he found a half-melted containment device and a hole in the wall that Carol had made to exit the palace.J’son sighed as his communicator started to chirp again.He glanced down at it and saw that Ronan was trying to reach him.J’son growled then switched off the communicator.

-XANDAR

Nova Prime stood by herself in a private garden located in the Nova Corps headquarters that looked out over Xandar City.Her ruminations were interrupted when Captain Marvel landed in the garden behind her.Nova Prime turned around and discretely disabled the proximity alarm that Carol’s arrival had triggered.

“I was wondering if I would see you,” Nova Prime said.

“I’ve been told I have you to thank for freeing me from J’son,” Carol said.“So thanks, though I was close to getting myself out of that cell.”

Nova Prime nodded her head.“Of course.”

“Still though, you didn’t have to stick your neck out the way you did.So I am truly thankful for you help.”

“You had a very forceful advocate in Corpsman Dey.He was very insistent that I help you.”

Carol smiled.“Dey’s a good guy.You should appreciate what you have in him.”

“What exactly is your connection to him?”Nova Prime asked.

“We have a mutual admiration society thing going on,” Carol said.“He gives me information and I introduced him to his wife.”

Nova Prime chuckled.“That seems like a fair trade.Still, I can’t say I’m happy about one of my Corpsmen working as an informant for anyone.”

“He’s not the only one and we both know it.At least Dey is feeding me intel because he’s trying to make the galaxy a better place.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t punish Corpsman Dey.”

“Okay good, just checking, I owe him one after all.You too for that matter.”

“That wasn’t why I acted,” Nova Prime said.

“I know, but still, if you want me to help speed along your peace negotiations with the Kree, the Supreme Intelligence is kind of afraid of me.”

“That is a tempting offer, but Xandar can solve its own diplomatic problems.”

Carol shrugged.“Suit yourself, but I still might do it anyway.Ending wars is a hobby of mine.”

“I couldn’t stop you even if I wanted to,” Nova Prime said.“I’m not entirely comfortable with a force like you in the galaxy, getting involved wherever you see fit, answering to no one, but so far I must admit you’ve only helped, and I respect that.”

“You do understand I don’t play favorites and the only reason we’ve never fought is because the Nova Corps is one of the least bad organizations in the galaxy.”

Nova Prime bowed her head.“I will try to keep it that way.What’s next for you?”

“I came out to the galaxy with a simple mission, save the Skrulls.I keep meaning to go back home to Earth, but things keep getting in the way, people need saving.”Carol looked up at that Xandarian night sky then down at her wrist computer.

“I wouldn’t want you to think I’m giving you orders, but I’ve heard reports of a colony of Halorites being threatened by slavers on the outskirts of known space.”

Carol sighed then nodded her head.“Those reports wouldn’t happen to have a more precise location of that colony?”

Nova Prime tapped on her wrist.“There you are.You can investigate if you so choose, or not.No one will think less of you either way.”

Carol’s battle helmet clamped down around her head.“That’s the problem,I would.See you around Nova Prime.”Carol blasted off from the garden and shot into the night sky.

* * *

Lyris Lyne walked through the halls of the Xandarian Nova and pushed open the door to her seldom used office.She had already dropped her duffle bag to the ground before she realized she wasn’t alone in the office.Carol sat behind the desk reading Lyris’s story on the computer terminal.

“This is good stuff,” Carol said.“You’re a pretty okay writer, did you know that?”

The shock of seeing Carol in her office quickly wore off and Lyris found her voice.“Yes I did know that, the shelf full of awards behind you is a good reminder.What are you doing here anyway?”

“You have my ship, or did you think I’d forgotten that?”Carol said.She leaned against the desk and arched an eyebrow at Lryis.“I went back to the space station after J’son let me go, your doing I assume, and found that you had already left.”

Lyris took a step towards the dek.“In my defense I had a story I had to file.I just wasn’t sure at the time if it was going to be a profile or obituary.But the ship is yours of course.I wasn’t trying to steal it from you.”

“Of course not, you’re too smart for that,” Carol said.“Still, thank you for making sure my ship got back to me in one piece, and for getting me out of that scrape with J’son.I know you were the one who called Dey.”

“Even though you could have freed yourself?”Lyris asked with a smile.

“Yes exactly, I really was too, but it’s for the best that I didn’t because it would have just made him even madder at me.By the way, how did Nova Prime convince him to let me go?”

“A holo of J’son’s activities the last time he visited Hala made its way to Nova Prime, and let’s just say the contents were embarrassing.”

Carol held up her hands.“I don’t even want to know.I take it this was courtesy of our hacker friend Quevner?”

“Are you referring to my research assistant?”Lyris asked.“As it turns out we have similar views about accountability of the elite of the galaxy and she agreed to help me out from time to time.”

“So you made a new friend on this trip too, that’s great news,” Carol said.

“I’d like to think I made more than one,” Lyris said.

Carol stood up from the desk.“Are you referring to me?”

Lyris nodded her head.“I know I’m supposed to maintain a distance from any subject I’m covering, but that story is done and now I’m here offering a friend a hand.”

“And what makes you think I need help?”Carol asked.

“You’re one woman with a ship, of course you need help.I’m not talking about help busting heads, but help getting information.You have the galaxy’s best reporter and data pirate offering you their services.You always take that offer.”She held her hand out to Carol.

“And Quevner is on board with this idea?”Carol asked.

“Sure,” Lyris said.“And even if she isn’t now I cantalk her into it no problem.So how about it Captain?”

“I don’t know, I’ve been on my own out here a long time and I’ve made it this far.That being said, having an intelligent network of my very own is to enticing.”Carol reached out for Lyris’s hand then stopped.“What do you get out of this?”

“You mean beyond the warm feeling of doing a good deed?”Carol nodded her head.“Well I would hope my cooperation would net me a few exclusive interviews and a heads up on any juicy story you’re investigating.”

“I don’t know much about journalism but that hardly sound ethical,” Carol said.

Lyris shrugged.“I’m not saying ethics are overrated, but if you can do some good, and I get a great story, what’s the harm in that?”

Carol considered Lyris’s offer for a long moment before shaking the reporter’s outstretched hand.“I can’t argue with that now can I?”

“Great, I’ll tell Quevner, I’m sure she’ll be thrilled, in her own way.”Lyris folded her arms across her chest.“So what’s next for the great Captain Marvel?Are you going to take a little R&R and bask in your new found fame?”

“Tempting, but Nova Prime told me about a Halorite colony being threatened.I thought I might pay them a visit and see if they need any help.”

“Helping the downtrodden, that’s primo stuff my editor will eat it up,” Lyris said.“I can go with you to cover this right?”

“I don’t know how I feel about bringing you into what could potentially be a combat zone.It’s awfully risky.”

“If you don’t take me I’ll find my own way there,” Lyris said.

Carol started to walk towards the door.“In that case I’ll see you there.I need some alone time with my ship.”She left the office before Lyris could reply.A moment later Carol stuck her head back in the doorway.“By the way, the name’s Carol.”

* * *

Carol walked on board the Eagle, which was docked in the landing bay Lyris had said it was.“Talk to me Goose,” Carol said to the ship’s AI.

“Welcome back Carol, I’m glad to see you are still in one piece,” the ship replied.

“So am I.”Carol walked through the ship on her way to the cockpit.“What’s your status?”

“Fully fueled and ready to depart.”

“That’s good to hear because we have some Halorites in need of saving.”She tapped on her wrist and transmitted the coordinates to the new system to the nav computer.

“Very well, plotting a course, do you want me to pilot the ship to the jump gate or do you want manual control?”

Carol checked her communicator for any sign of a message from Fury.She sighed when she didn’t see one then sat down in the pilot’s chair.“You should know me well enough by now, manual all the way.”She powered up the ship’s engines.“Let’s go punch holes in the sky.”

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap on Vow. It's always a little tricky writing a hidden history type story like this one. You want to use the established universe, but at the same time, not in a way that makes the universe feel small (Anakin being C-3PO's creator is my go to example of this sort of thing). Hopefully I managed to thread the need in a way that feels like the MCU, but not in a "hey kids, remember how cool John C. Reilly was?" way. I know I say this a lot, but Vow was a ton of fun to write and I hope people had some fun reading it. Lastly, be on the lookout for my story. It's called Kitty's Back and stars Captain Marvel, and a secret friend. If all goes well the first chapter should publish next week, if it doesn't, sometime after that, but soon. Thanks for reading everyone.
> 
> -sam, 2019-09-25


End file.
